bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sariel
"Shut your trap, Dhampir. I loved Oracle, Rayne. I still do. I always have and I always will, but his way of running Heaven is not right. I'm not saying it's wrong, but it's just not right. When Michael came to me with this, I had to get all of Oracle's loyalists on Michael's side at any cost. That's my job--to protect Heaven. I'm a warrior. Just as you are." : —Sariel to Rayne Sariel was one of the seven archangels created by God. She was charged with making rebellious angels obedient once more and extracting information from them. She was also the youngest of the female archangels, the oldest being her older sister Ariel. She is the older sister of Raphael and Gabriel, but is still younger than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, and Uriel. She was killed by Oracle and Metatron. Pre-History Early Life As the fifth oldest and second female archangel, Sariel was a powerful archangel who had been an important player in Heaven for millions of years. When Lucifer defied God and led a legion of rebellious angels against him, Sariel not only stood by God's side but, after Lucifer was cast out, Sariel also made some of the disobedient angels obedient again. Ancient Egypt She mentioned wiping many younger angel's memory following the massacre of firstborns in Egypt over three thousand years ago. Oracle's Return It was revealed that she worked directly under God and Michael, and was supposed to debrief Oracle, following his return to Heaven. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Sariel was one of the most powerful beings to exist and was also undeniably powerful with a high degree of authority over Heaven and its denizens, as her powers exceed those of many beings. She was capable of easily smiting monsters and demons and was stronger than even Cherubs, thus she was one of the strongest and one of the most powerful angelic beings to appear in the series. The only ones more powerful than her were Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, Death, and God. Sariel possessed all of the basic powers and weaknesses of an archangel. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an archangel, Sariel held a vast supply of power and could change reality, capable of doing and creating things out of thin air in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts. Like with her younger brother Gabriel, she could send lower-level angels and other beings anywhere with the snap of her fingers. Having great power and dexterity, she can easily overpower anything; humans, angels, spirits, demons, gods, and other creatures. *'Compulsion' - An ability unique to herself, Sariel could compel other angels to follow her command. During their conversations, angels replied immediately and in full to any question she put to them. She can even force them to murder their own kind and spy on Oracle and his army and friends, an order they are unable to refuse. *'Immortality' - As an archangel, Serial had the potential to live forever, even while in a vessel, as she had been alive just as long as her archangelic siblings. She mentioned that she was there when Moses was in Egypt, making her well over 3,000 years old. *'Invulnerability' - As an archangel, Sariel could not be killed by conventional methods, but she was still vulnerable to archangel blades and death’s scythe. *'Cosmic Awareness' - As an archangel, Sariel possesses an immense amount of knowledge and awareness about the Universe, including knowledge about the universe, angels, humans, demons, and other things. *'Memory Manipulation' - When Angels are sent to Earth, some of them are unable to remember speaking with her. It was later revealed that Naomi can erase an angel's memory, some even multiple times over the several millennia due to the angel's constant refusal to follow through with their given commands. *'Apporting' - Sariel was able to transport angels from Earth to Heaven and then teleport him back to the exact place and time without others noticing with a simple snap of her fingers. She could also prevent angels from re-entering Heaven again without her consent. She had also shown the ability to converse with angels in Heaven while they themselves are also present on Earth. *'Super Strength' - As an archangel, Sariel was incredibly strong, more so than humans, priests, slayers, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, lower angels, powers, and cherub, possessing tremendous superhuman strength. She could easily lift Cherubs off their feet and was able to restrain the Angel Scribe of God Metatron with one hand as an angel blade was in her other hand. *'Hand-to hand skills' - As an archangels, the second highest order of angels, Sariel's strength and agility made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She used an ancient fighting style that Oracle compared to tae kwon do and Brazilian jujitsu. Although Gabriel's adaptability gives him an occasional advantage, Sariel dominated their sparring sessions. *'Angelic Possession' - As an angel, Sariel was able to possess a human to walk on Earth. She of course needs the vessel's consent. *'Teleportation' - Being an angel, Sariel was able to instantly teleport from one place to another without occupying the space in between. *'Holy White Light ' - Like her archangel siblings, Sariel was able to emit a powerful blast of light from the palm of her hand. During a confrontation with a number of vampires, Sariel was able to blast them with this powerful white light. She attempted to use this on Dracula, but he fled before she could. *'Spell Negation' - Sariel was able to neutralize a powerful witche's spell to capture Joyce's soul with a simple hand movement. *'Telekinesis' - Sariel could move objects with her mind. With a simple finger movement, she snapped a waitress's neck and pulled a chair to her by snapping her fingers. *'Time Manipulation' - Sariel was often aided in combat by her ability to selectively alter time, which allowed her to easily dodge both attacks and bullets; she could accomplish a goal and leave an area before her opponent even realized she has moved. She has only been shown altering the flow of time to produce a slow motion effect, though as an angel, it she can also travel through time. *'Telepathy' - Sariel could read the thoughts and memories of people and lower angels. *'Empathy' - Sariel could read the emotions of people. She also has empathic abilities that allow her to perceive the emotional states of others. She was, for instance, capable of sensing Nigel's lust for her and Rayne's frustration with Orcale as well as her grief over her mother's death. *'Soul Contorl' - Sariel made Nigel's soul go to Heaven and prevented it from going back to Hell. Weaknesses Even though Sariel was one of the archangels, she had weaknesses. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Sariel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Sariel's closest siblings were capable of harming her, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, she was significantly stronger than Gabriel and Raphael. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as she was, Sariel could be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames would kill her and her vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Sariel, without any internal means of escape. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Ariel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Sariel could not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Sariel. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Sariel and could kill her with ease. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Sariel. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Sariel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'God' - As the creator and father of Sariel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Sariel. Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels